criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roll With the Punches
Roll With the Punches is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-first case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fifty-fifth case overall. It takes place in Central America appearing as the fourth and penultimate case in the region. Plot The team headed to Kingston to investigate José Gutiérrez's warehouse and scientific supplies shipment. Upon arrival, the player and Bradley raced to the warehouse where they found the bruised and bloody body of Jaliqai, Mongol tribe chieftain's wife who Riya and the player helped get a job as a truck driver back in Mongolia. The pair quickly figured out that Jaliqai must have been driving the truck delivering the shipment, noting that the truck containing the supplies had been taken, likely during the murder. Nia confirmed that Jaliqai had been killed after sustaining injuries to the neck and skull. They first suspected José Gutiérrez on the murder before questioning seamstress Rosemarie Schnell and warehouse supervisor Edwin Grant. Takagi then told the team that Jaliqai's truck had been dumped in the Cross Roads neighbourhood shortly after the murder. The pair quickly headed to the neighbourhood where they found the truck crashed into a tree. There, they suspected reggae musician Sid Campbell and lawyer Amanda Prince, as well as discovering that Edwin was in love with the victim and that Jaliqai accidentally ruined a dress Rosemarie had been working on. They then leaned that José was clearing out his warehouse. After they confronted José and stopped the clear-out, along with discovering Jaliqai was working with Amanda to bring José's drug empire down, they found reason to arrest Edwin for the murder. Edwin initially denied involvement before confessing, insisting that he had no choice and needed to kill her. Edwin told the duo that while snooping inside Jaliqai's truck, he'd discovered that Jaliqai was informing Amanda of José's criminal activities, including details on how he had been helping store the drugs. Worried that Jaliqai would get him arrested, he equipped himself with the knuckle dusters. When Jaliqai got out of the truck, he beat her until she died. In a mad panic, he drove the truck away and crashed it to dispose of the evidence. In court, Edwin pleaded for a light sentence, prompting Judge Armstrong to sentence him to thirty-five years in prison for murder and assisting criminal activities. Post-trial, the player and Riya spoke to Amanda about working with Jaliqai to bring down José's drug empire. Amanda told the duo that Jaliqai had been building up evidence and had hidden it in the city, with plans to tell Amanda it's location on the day of the murder. They then searched her truck and found he location of the box, sending it to Anya for analysis. Anya then told them that the box contained concrete proof of José's drug dealings, as well as revealing Jaliqai had compiled information on The Zodiac. Anya then revealed that José was a member of the Zodiac, under the codename Libra, saying that his purpose in the Zodiac was to gather supplies for the society. With concrete proof of José's crimes, they raced back to the warehouse to arrest him, only to find he'd vanished. The pair searched through the warehouse to find out where José had gone, only to find a burner phone inside a carboard box. Takagi confirmed that the burner phone belonged to Edwin Grant and contained messages about José lying low in an undisclosed location. They then confronted Edwin about the messages who confessed that José had fled to his estate in Caracas to lie low following Jaliqai's discoveries, handing them the coordinates of the estate. After helping Spencer arrange the flowers for his wedding to Aurora, the team held an urgent meeting aboard the plane to discuss the Zodiac. Knowing that José had fled to Caracas, the team set a course to Venezuela to apprehend José once and for all... Summary Victim *'Jaliqai' (beaten to death in the warehouse) Murder Weapon *'Knuckle Dusters' Killer *'Edwin Grant' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to reggae. *The suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Apearance *The suspect has grey hair. *The suspect has dandruff. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry goat. *The suspect listens to reggae. *The suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry goat. *The suspect listens to reggae. *The suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Apearance *The suspect has grey hair. *The suspect has dandruff. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry goat. *The suspect listens to reggae. *The suspect owns a cat. Suspect's Apearance *The suspect has dandruff. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats curry goat. *The suspect listens to reggae. *The suspect owns a cat. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats curry goat. *The killer listens to reggae. *The killer owns a cat. *The killer has grey hair. *The killer has dandruff. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Warehouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crate, Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (06:00:00; New Suspect: José Gutiérrez) *Question José Gutiérrez on the murder in his warehouse. (New Crime Scene: Fort Charles) *Investigate Fort Charles. (Clues: Trash Can, Faded Document) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Rosemarie Schnell) *Ask Rosemarie Schnell about asking the victim to call her. *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Inventory List) *Analyze Inventory List. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Edwin Grant) *Interrogate Edwin Grant on the murder. *Examine Crate. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Music Lyrics) *Analyze Music Lyrics. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to reggae music) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats curry goat) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cross Roads Neighbourhood. (Clues: Jacket, Glove Box; New Suspect: Sid Campbell) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Faded Napkin) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Amanda Prince) *Ask Amanda Prince why the victim had her phone number. (Attribute Amanda eats curry goat) *Examine Glove Box. (Result: Knuckle Dusters) *Analyze Knuckle Dusters. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a cat; New Crime Scene: Fort Entrance) *Investigate Fort Entrance. (Clues: Torn Letter, Coffee Cup Label) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Love Letter) *Confront Edwin Grant over his love letter to the victim. (Attribute: Edwin eats curry goat, listens to reggae music and owns a cat) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Rosemarie Schnell over her abusive message on the victim's coffee cup. (Attribute: Rosemarie eats curry goat, listens to reggae music and owns a cat) *Question Sid Campbell on the victim's truck. (Attribute: Sid listens to reggae music) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop José Gutiérrez clearing out his warehouse. (Attribute: José listens to reggae and owns a cat; New Crime Scene: Warehouse Racks) *Investigate Warehouse Racks. (Clues: Jaliqai's Bag, Broken Figurine) *Examine Jaliqai's Bag. (Result: Demanding Message) *Speak to Amanda Prince about her plan. (Attribute: Amanda listens to reggae and owns a cat) *Examine Broken Figurine. (Result: Creepy Figurine) *Analyze Creepy Figurine. (04:00:00) *Confront Sid Campbell about his creepy figurine. (Attribute: Sid eats curry goat and owns a cat) *Investigate Crashed Truck. (Clues: Broken Glasses, Torn Fabric) *Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Sunglasses) *Analyze Sunglasses. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has grey hair) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Driving Gloves) *Analyze Driving Gloves. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dandruff) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to We are the Zodiac (4/5). (1 star) We are the Zodiac (4/5) *Question Amanda Prince over the information Jaliqai had. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Crashed Truck. (Clue: Torn Map) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Red X) *Investigate Fort Charles. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Folder) *Analyze Folder. (10:00:00) *Investigate Warehouse. (Clue: Carboard Box) *Examine Carboard Box. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (03:00:00) *Confront Edwin over the text messages. (Reward: Burger) *See what Spencer needs. *Investigate Cross Roads Neighbourhood. (Clue: Tulips, Roses, Daises) *Purchase the flowers from Ayida Bijoux. (Reward: Fancy Suit) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Central America (UnknownGamez)